THE MAN WHO CAN'T BE
by Lamathyave
Summary: Lo que pasaba por la mente perturbada de Alex Mahone al tocar fondo a mediados de la tercera temporada cuando decidió vencer sus demonios. ONE SHOT. Reviews please.


**THE MAN WHO CAN'T BE**

**By Lamathyave**

Aquí estoy. O al menos eso creo, eso me dice el temblor de mis manos y el frio que siento en las puntas de los dedos pese a estar a 30°C a la sombra, aunque a decir de mis ojos, mis oídos y los olores que percibo bien podría estar en medio del Infierno, o quizás estar muerto sin haberme dado cuenta. Nadie recibe lo que merece en este mundo, y sin embargo soy la excepción a la regla, una muy borrosa y mezquina excepción.

Mi mente se distorsiona, recuerdos lúcidos vienen a mi mente solo para torturarme cuando desaparecen, para volver a enfrentarme a la pastosa realidad de un piso húmedo de calor tropical y suciedad de pecados sin expiar. Fragmentos de memorias que, como golpes de luz, obligan a las sombras a replegarse a las esquinas de mi celda, mas mental que física por cierto. Una mesa por la mañana de domingo con jugo de naranja y tostadas en ella, la cara de Cameron cuando anotó su primer gol con su equipo de soccer… ¿hace cuantos años de eso? Veinte tal vez. ¿De que hablo? Ni siquiera tiene la mitad de esa edad, pero en mi cansado cuerpo veinte años son pocos. Convulsiones otra vez, esos ojos que me han perseguido desde que mi vida se llenó de fisuras y se convirtió en un triste remolino de violencia y acontecimientos.

La negación nunca ha sido mi fuerte, desearía que así fuera, sufriría menos, pero la verdad es que soy y he sido consiente de cada unos de los actos de esta triste obra teatral en la que soy un personaje dramático. Un poco de dolor siempre ayuda a poner las cosas en perspectiva. Se que soy un asesino que tiene suerte, suerte de ser brillante y cínico, o tal vez solo soy un niño que se esconde bajo las cobijas del hombre, la verdad es que ya no lo sé ni me importa, la patética tendencia humana a solapar y justificar los propios actos de indecencia es lo que me mantiene de alguna manera centrado, la conciencia que me tortura y que la mayoría de las veces ignoro es mi mayor némesis y mesías, pues sin ella solo soy un sociópata mas en este mundo de porquería que festeja a los hombres solos y tristes como antihéroes y condena a los altruistas llamándoles cobardes.

La bondad, la fe, no son ya mas que una luz lejana, grisácea y fluctuante que se que existe mas de oídas que de hechos, como mi propia maldad, la conozco tan profundamente que se que no es real y que es tan superficial como un charco, un charco en el que me ahogo constantemente.

Maldito instinto de preservación, desearía ser un animal que se aleja en el bosque para morir en la soledad y conservar mi dignidad, pero ese rumor de que alguna vez fui un ser humano, el hombre que quería y no pude ser, está aún incrustado en alguna parte de mi código genético, y no me permite jalar el gatillo, ahorcarme, morir en medio de convulsiones por una sobredosis de fuego líquido o dejarme matar por alguna engatusada de ese geniecillo mas amoral que vengativo que se ha convertido en la cruz de mis días.

¿Lamentaciones?, mas que las del muro, pero ninguna disculpa, no he recibido menos que a los que he matado, ni tampoco han recibido más de lo que merecían, ¿Ciego? Si lo he sido por conveniencia y por temor, también por negligencia. Pecados son de los que no nos arrepentimos y si es así entonces he quedado salvo desde tiempo atrás y sin embargo sé que jamás pisaré el Paraíso, tendré que morir para ser libre y una vez muerto jamás lo seré.

La Libertad es un bien tan sobrevaluado, ¿de que sirvió que un puñado de hombres arrojaran cajas de té al mar y murieran tantas personas como fueron necesarias para crear un documento cuyas enmiendas aseguran que cada quien pueda decir lo que quiera y tener tantas armas como se le antoje? Para que hacer todo eso si los niños se matan en las calles y abogados chupasangre usan la carta magna como papel higiénico para limpiar sus traseros. ¿Qué significa ser libre? ¿Tener tu propia casa? ¿Decidir en que vas a trabajar? Siempre serás esclavo, de una hipoteca, de un jefe idiota, de una situación, de una familia, de ti mismo, siempre serás un maldito esclavo, la libertad no existe. Me lo repito a mi mismo tratando de convencerme de que no quiero ser libre.

Estoy divagando.

Siento que si dejo de pensar acabaré por vomitar las entrañas, dejaré de existir, trato de fijar la vista en un punto, de concentrarme, pero es tan ridículo como un enfermo de Parkinson tratando de hilvanar una aguja. Tiemblo más que la falla de San Andrés. ¡Dios! Te invoco más por costumbre que por fe. Cada vez que he pensado que he llegado al fondo y que no puedo llegar más bajo descubro que existe un nuevo nivel, paso a paso más cerca del Infierno, esta vez lo he pisado, se llama Sona.

La esperanza en una pequeña fotografía arrugada y un ángel guardián en forma de moneda vinieron como emisarios de ese mundo mejor que existe solo como un sueño lejano mas allá de las verdes tierras panameñas por sobre las ciudades y las fronteras. Vinieron a recordarme que existen escalones al Paraíso o al menos un lugar donde hacer tres comidas diarias y una ducha en la mañana que en medio de mi delirio es lo más cercano que se me ocurre. El temblor de mis dedos se va calmando, aprieto con fuerza la moneda, hasta no sentirla mas, de repente ya no tengo esas nauseas en la nariz, mi cara esta empapada de llanto y sudor pero ya no tengo frio, sospecho que se acerca la muerte y sonrío para mis adentros, cierro los ojos para morir.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Abro los ojos, hay un panal de abejas en mis oídos, trato de hacer un recuento de los daños.

Me duele todo el cuerpo, tengo la mano entumida por apretar con fuerza mi amuleto. No esta tan mal.

Debo ir a ver que están haciendo Whistler y los otros.

Alex en el capítulo en el que regresa a Sona después de que lo de ser testigo del estirado ese no funcionó y T-Bag llega a molestarlo con su porquería de droga y el le dice "Te veré del otro lado" mwajajaja! Tómala desgraciado!!!. Saqué el título de una rola de The Scripts.

I LOVE Alex Mahone. Es uno de mis personajes favoritos en la vida y cada vez que creo que hará algo que me decepcionará hace exactamente lo contrario. Este es mi primer One Shot de Prison Break así que sean benévolos hehehe.

Reviews, comments, felicitaciones y patadas son bienvenidas.


End file.
